neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Confederation Timeline
383YA (1972 C.E.): The first 'recoms' are produced. Technically human in terms of chromosomes and base proteins, recoms are an amalgamation of human and animal traits. The first commercially produced batches are pressed into slavery as laborers and entertainers for humans, a situation that all recoms resent. 350 YA (2005 C.E.): '''Free recoms and recom rights lobbyists implore the UN to recognize recoms and grant them human rights, ending the oppression by humans of what is seen by many to be an inferior race. The leaders of the United Nations deliberate for seven days on the topic, and come back with the verdict that as created property, recoms are not human, and so not covered by universal human rights laws; it is stated that consciousness does not constitute humanity. '''300YA (2055 C.E.): After 83 years of oppression as slaves under the rule of humans, and disillusioned by the UN ruling fifty years ago, the recoms rebel. Recoms and recom sympathizers take up arms against the nations of the world that would retain recoms as slaves. Guerrilla tactics are used, and much urban fighting ensues. The 'recom wars' last for three years, and are considered by many to be World War 3. Many nations collapsed as a result, and the UN was dissolved. 250YA (2105 C.E.): Mankind takes its first steps into the stars. Leaving their home of Earth, humanity settles on Mars, marking the point where humanity becomes an interplanetary civilization. The beginnings of terraforming are started on both Mars and Venus, in the hopes of giving humanity's growing population more homes within the Sol system. A very primitive version of the modern Sublight Pulse Drive (SPeeD) is invented. While still slower than light, it reduces travel times between worlds to days as opposed to months. 200YA (2155 C.E.): Humanity makes its first contact with an alien race, the Selven of the Alpha Centauri system. Saurian in nature, the Selven are welcoming of humanity, and eagerly share their technology with their new neighbors, while integrating Terran advancements into their own technology base. Selven and Human relations remain very good, as both races form a mutual government, known as the Confederation, with its seat of power on Earth, to govern inter-system trade and commerce, establish armed forces, and make laws protecting its citizenry from oppression. 150YA (2205 C.E.): '''The Confederation, a loose assemblage of star systems and colonies, governed from Earth, make contact with the Saurian race. Eager to make a profit, the Saurians open their warp gate and communication networks to the Confederation, and charge a nominal toll for the use of the gates. In a matter of years, humanity spreads from the small cluster of star systems surrounding Sol, to colonize the quadrant, setting up multiple provinces of the Confederation in three sectors. The golden age of the Confederation dawns, and the expansionist period of humanity reaches a fever pitch. '''50YA (2305 C.E.): The Confederation, coming down from its heyday, continues expansion and exploration of the quadrant opened to them by the Saurian Warp gates. However, the seeds of unrest have taken root, and the provinces of the Confederation mull over independence. These feelings of rebellion culminate in the Confederate Civil War, a short but bloody war in which the Confederation tore itself apart, leading to the creation of hundreds of nations, commonwealths and star-empires within the previous bounds of the Confederation. One of the separtist parties of the rebellion against the confederation makes contact and aids the hard-working Talosians, a canine-like alien race. They begin to forge an alliance which later becomes the Talosian Star Republic. The Confederation itself lives on, but is relegated to the Alpha Sector, with no influence beyond its bounds. 20YA (2335 C.E.): The Cola Wars of Effram 2179 15 - 10YA (2340 - 2345 C.E.): The Tairez Empire invades Known Space, with the message that they seek to re-integrate the human population, while eradicating or enslaving the non-humans of the galaxy. With their blitzkrieg tactics and vastly superior technology, the Tairez fleet spread through the outer colonies like wildfire. The nations of the quadrant once again unite under the banner of the Confederation. A grand alliance forms between the Confederation and Talosian Star Republic to fend off the common threat. The allied forces of the newly reformed Confederation and Talosian Republic rally, and fight back the Tairez, with the brief but bloody war culminating in the Battle of Nar'Hriss, where the Tairez main fleet was decimated by the bulk of the Allied battle fleet. The remnants of the Tairez invasion fleet fled Known Space to parts unknown. '''1YA (2354 C.E.): '''Between the propoganda in the Confederation against the Talosians, inciting a cold war and ambitions of keeping humanity the strongest force in the galaxy, President Jeremy Bright declares himself Emperor and the Confederation Senate is dissolved. This signals the formation of the Empire of Terra. His pro-human platform exiles millions of aliens, Cyborgs, and AIs from earth by force, and ushers in a new era of unrest and sets the ground for another civil war within the civilization of mankind. '''Now (2355 C.E.): '''The former Confederation is once again in a state of Civil war, and the vast empire of mankind has been seperated, waring over both freedom and ideals in this dark time of inner conflict. At the same time, the young empire of the Talosian Star Republic is growing, offering promises of peace and tranquility for those who are willing to abide by their strict laws.